Trials of Our Own
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Gabriel returns to his old Trickster ways but is only out to help Sam and Dean. And of course have some of his own fun in the process. MPREG. PLEASE REVIEW. TAKES PLACE DURING THE END OF SEASON 8.


**Trials of Our Own**

SCENE 1

_The Trials have taken a major toll on Sam, both mentally and physically. Sam is sitting at the table in the Men of Letters bunker. He's wearing his old Stanford grey hoodie with a pair of jeans. Sam has 2 trials under his belt and is looking worse with each day. In his face is pale his body is weak and wobbly. In front of Sam's is a pile of books and his laptop. Dean walks into the room holding a tray with breakfast on it. He puts it in front of Sam._

**DEAN**

Eat up.

_Sam looks at he food disgusted. He pushes it away._

Come on you got to eat something.

**SAM**

I'll pass.

**DEAN**

You still nauseous?

**SAM**

Nauseous, exhausted, achy, dizzy, feverish. It's like the flu but on steroids.

_Sam starts to have a coughing fit._

**DEAN**

Maybe I should take you to the hospital.

**SAM**

They won't be able to do anything for me. Have you heard from Kevin?

**DEAN**

No not a word.

_Sam sighs_

**SAM**

I just want this to be over.

**DEAN**

You and me both kid.

**SAM**

I'm just sick and tired of being well sick and tired. I used to see a light at the end of this tunnel but it' just getting darker and darker.

**DEAN**

Sam what are you saying?

**SAM**

Exactly what I said. Everything is just starting to look bleak.

_Sam weakly gets up from the table and stumbles to his room._

SCENE 2

_It's the next morning and Dean is getting up out of bed groggily. He stumbles down the hall into the bathroom. Still staring down at his feet he turns the faucet on and splashes water on his face. With his eyes closed he grabs a towel to wipe off his face. He opens his eyes and looks in the mirror to see a women staring back at him. She was his height, had green eyes, freckles and her hair was short. _

**DEAN**

What the hell!

_He then realizes that his voice is much higher than usual._

Oh my God!

_Sam comes stumbling in with his gun. Dean turns around._

**SAM**

Who the hell are you?

**DEAN**

Whoa Sam it's me! I'm not a shape shifter.

_Sam doesn't lower his gun and cocks it._

Okay okay your girlfriend died in a fire, you were addicted to demon blood, um when you were 13 you stuck out with Kelly Mullen and you cried to 3 days straight!

_Sam lowers his gun._

**SAM**

Dean? What the hell happened? You're a girl.

**DEAN**

I can see that!

**SAM**

Well what did you do?

**DEAN**

What makes you think I did something?

**SAM**

Because you're a girl Dean!

_Dean gets another looks at himself in the mirror._

**DEAN**

Aw man how the hell do I fix this?

_Sam starts to chuckle_

Oh do you think that is funny?

**SAM**

Well you got to admit it's a little funny.

**DEAN**

Sam I've got boobs and a-

_Dean can bring himself to say it and Sam starts laughing in hysterics. Gabriel than appears into the bathroom. Sam stops laughing._

**Gabriel**

Hello boys.

SCENE 3

**GABRIEL**

Dean, looking good, did you get some work done?

**SAM**

How are you alive? Lucifer killed you.

**GABRIEL**

Nope he killed a clone of me. What, you really think I would actually go up against Lucifer? Please, it's not like I had a death with. But now that everybody thinks I'm in dead I'm back in witness protection.

**DEAN**

So what now you're back to being a full time trickster again? And let me guess you're the one behind my little gender bend here.

**GABRIEL**

You got that right.

**DEAN**

All right then reverse it.

**GABRIEL**

Not yet.

**DEAN**

Excuse me?

**GABRIEL**

What you don't like your new body? You got a good body one ya Deana. Nice rack by the way.

_Sam holds back a laugh and Dean crosses his arms covering his chest._

No see I'm doing this for a reason. And you two chuckleheads have to figure it out.

**DEAN**

We don't have time for this. We're trying to-

**GABRIEL**

Close the gates of Hell? Yeah I know. Not feeling too good are we Sam? From the looks of you it seems like you've completed 2 trials already.

**SAM**

Well if you know all this then you know that we're on a time crunch and don't need to be dealing with-

**GABRIEL**

Then make time. I want you to complete 3 Trials of my own.

**DEAN**

You've got to be kidding me…

**GABRIEL**

Each Trial has a title: "Laughter, Love and Fun" You've already completed laughter. That's what this whole "Freaky Friday" business was about. Believe it or not this is to help you.

**DEAN**

Help us? Last time you helped us you killed me over 100 times and then put us through T.V. Land. So screw your definition of "help."

_Gabriel walks over to Dean._

**GABRIEL**

You really want to argue with an Archangel especially one with an imagination like mine?

_Dean doesn't answer._

Good. The faster you complete these Trials the faster you can get back to closing your Gates of Hell. Think of it as a mini vacation.

**SAM**

Yeah some vacation.

**GABRIEL**

Have fun boys.

_Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears then Dean turns back into a man._

**DEAN**

Oh thank God.

**SAM**

So what did Gabriel mean by Trials?

**DEAN**

Who the hell cares? I'm back; we've defeated him before we can do it again. And the faster we can get back to our Trials.

**SAM**

Dean you know that's not the way it works with him. We gotta play by his rules.

_Dean sighs._

**DEAN**

All right the next Trial is love right? So what are we supposed to do, hug it out and share our inner feelings?

_Sam laughs_

**SAM**

Yeah I got no clue.

SCENE 4

_Later on that evening Sam walks down the hallway where his room lies. He opens his bedroom door and replacing his room is a suburban living room._

**SAM**

Hey Dean…

_Dean comes up behind Sam._

**DEAN**

What do you-

_Dean notices the living room in Sam's bedroom._

Oh my God.

**SAM**

Should we go in?

**DEAN**

I guess so.

_They proceed to walk into the suburban living room and the door closes behind him. All of a sudden Sam doesn't feel or look sick anymore. They turn around and Sam's bedroom door turns into the inside of a front door of a suburban house._

**SAM**

It can't be.

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

This was the house that Amelia and I lived in.

**DEAN**

You mean when I was in Purgatory?

**SAM**

Yeah, but I don't get it. What's Gabriel trying to pull here?

_Amelia walks into the living room._

**AMELIA**

Sam what are you doing out of bed? You know what the doctor said.

_Amelia walks over to him and kisses him._

You don't want to go into early labor do you?

**SAM**

What?

_She pulls away from the hug and touches his very pregnant stomach. Sam looks down at his stomach and his eyes get wide._

Oh my God! I'm pregnant!

**DEAN**

Holy crap!

**AMELIA**

Yes…you have been for 9 months. What's gotten into you?

**SAM**

You don't see something wrong about this?

**AMELIA**

I know that it's unconventional but Dr. Wess said that he'd take care of you. And Dean what are you doing here? Lisa must be worried sick.

**DEAN**

Lisa? Lisa Braden?

**AMELIA**

What other Lisa is there?

_Amelia chuckles_

Now why don't you go so you can let your brother get some rest?

**SAM**

You know what Amelia I'll be up in a minute.

**AMELIA**

Okay don't be too long.

_Sam smiles and Amelia heads upstairs._

**DEAN**

I can't believe this. You're pregnant dude, like full on pregnant.

**SAM**

Yeah I know.

**DEAN**

Gabriel sure does have a sick sense of humor.

**SAM**

You're telling me.

**DEAN**

Upside, at least you don't have the Trials flu anymore.

**SAM**

And now I have a baby inside of me. Not exactly on ideal trade.

**DEAN**

Right, so what's our next step?

**SAM**

You go to Lisa and I'll be with Amelia.

**DEAN**

We're not splitting up.

**SAM**

I don't think we have a choice.

**DEAN**

Sam, I promised myself I would never see Lisa after what Crowley did to them. I just can't.

**SAM**

Look the Trial is called Love; maybe Gabriel wants us to rekindle with our old flames. We didn't really end on good terms with either of them.

**DEAN**

But why would he care about our old love lives?

**SAM**

I don't know. Keep your cell on your. Call me if you need me.

**DEAN**

Likewise preggo.

_Sam rolls his eyes._

**SAM**

Nice.

_Dean smiles and leaves._

SCENE 5

_Sam walks upstairs into their bedroom and Amelia is in bed reading. Sam gets in bed with her._

**AMELIA**

So are you going to tell me what's gotten into you lately?

**SAM**

I think this pregnancy has just messed up my brain a little. So remind me, what happened to Don?

**AMELIA**

He's probably somewhere across the eastern seaboard by now. Me and him tried to work again but it just wasn't the same. And then after you closed the Gates of Hell-

**SAM**

Wait you know about that?

**AMELIA**

Of course I do. You told me about it after the battle. We started where we left off with you wanting a normal life, a family.

_She rubs his stomach._

And with me starting my own veterinarian hospital.

**SAM**

And I got pregnant by…

**AMELIA**

My God you must really have a bad case of pregnancy brain. It was Gabriel.

**SAM**

Gabriel?

**AMELIA**

Yeah I couldn't get pregnant and you really wanted to start a family so Gabriel did us a solid.

**SAM**

By making me pregnant? Have we never heard of adoption?

**AMELIA**

It was Gabriel's idea. He said he didn't want the Winchester line to end

_Amelia kisses Sam._

**SAM**

I missed this.

SCENE 6

_Dean knocks on Lisa front door and Lisa opens it._

**DEAN**

Lisa?

**LISA**

Dean where the hell have you-

_Dean embraces her with tears in his eyes. Lisa is confused. _

**LISA**

Um Dean, are you okay?

_Dean stops hugging Lisa._

**DEAN**

Yeah I'm fine I just missed you is all.

_Dean walks into the house. Ben rounds the corner in his pajamas._

**LISA**

Oh I'm sorry honey did we wake you?

**DEAN**

Ben?

_Dean walks over to Ben and gives him a large embrace._

**BEN**

Dean, are you drunk?

**DEAN**

What? No.

**BEN**

I swear mom ever since you married Dean he's changed.

**DEAN**

Married? We're married?

**LISA**

Okay no more Gin for you. Lets get you to bed.

**DEAN**

Wait.

_Dean kisses Lisa hard._

**DEAN**

I'm never letting you go again.

SCENE 7

_Sam is sleeping in his bed when he feels a sharp pain in his lower back. He wakes up immediately and gets out of bed. He starts packing up and down the bedroom. Amelia wakes up and turns the light on._

**AMELIA**

What are you doing?

**SAM**

I'm fine go back to sleep.

**AMELIA**

I can't sleep with you pacing around the room.

_Sam puts his hand on his lower back and groans._

Are those contractions?

**SAM**

What? No! My back just hurts is all…every couple of minutes or so.

_Amelia gets out of bed and goes in the closet and grabs a packed suitcase._

Where are we going?

**AMELIA**

The hospital sweetie, you're in labor.

**SAM**

I'm not in labor I'm f-

_Sam gets a contraction that rips through his stomach. He yells in pain and grabs on to the bedpost with one hand and with the other grabs his stomach._

**AMELIA**

Just breathe.

_Lisa and Dean are sleeping when Dean's phone starts to ring. Dean reaches for it on his nightstand._

**DEAN**

Hello?

**AMELIA**

Dean its Amelia, Sam's in labor.

_Dean sits up in the bed._

**DEAN**

Now?

**AMELIA**

Yeah meet us at Memorial Hospital.

_Dean hangs up_

**LISA**

Who was on the phone?

**DEAN**

It's Sam he's going to have the baby. Amelia told me to meet there at the hospital.

_Lisa gets out of bed._

**LISA**

Okay I'll wake up Ben and you grab Melissa. Don't forget her diaper bag.

**DEAN**

Melissa?

**LISA**

Yeah, our daughter.

**DEAN**

I have a daughter…

**LISA**

It's been a year; I would of thought the shock would have worn off by now. Now hurry up.

_Dean gets out of bed and walks over to Melissa's room. He looks in the crib and see's an infant sleeping. He picks her up and holds her close. _

**DEAN**

Hi Melissa. You're beautiful.

_Dean kisses her on top of her head._

SCENE 8

_Sam is in the hospital bed. Dean knocks on the door and walks in._

**DEAN**

Hey how are you feeling?

**SAM**

Not that great but I've had it worse, right?

_Dean chuckles._

Amelia do you mind if I can have a second with my brother?

**AMELIA**

Sure I got to talk to the doctor anyway.

_Amelia kisses Sam on the forehead and walks out the room._

**SAM**

How's Lisa?

**DEAN**

Great. Here I'm married and Lisa and me have our own kid together.

**SAM**

Wow congratulations.

**DEAN**

I think I know what Gabriel meant by calling this the Love Trial. I'm back with Lisa and Ben, I've got my own kid and I'm married. These are all things that deep down I've wanted.

**SAM**

What about me? Last time I checked I wasn't wishing to be pregnant.

**DEAN**

No but you've always wanted a family and to be with Amelia. And from what you've told me, you almost had that. I think being pregnant is just Gabriel at his finest.

**SAM**

Yeah and his sense of humor sucks. So how do we complete this Trial?

**DEAN**

Uh yeah I've been thinking about that. I think you have to give birth.

**SAM**

That's ridiculous.

**DEAN**

Sam this whole thing is ridiculous.

_Sam gets a contraction._

**SAM**

I'm going to kill Gabriel.

**DEAN**

Just breathe through the pain.

**SAM**

Oh shut up.

SCENE 9

_Amelia is holding Sam's hand as he works his way through a contraction. A doctor walks in._

**DR. WESS**

Ready to meet your baby?

**SAM**

Yes, finally.

_Dr. Wess gets in-between Sam's legs._

Um wait, what are you doing?

**DR. WESS**

Well how else do you expect it to come out?

**SAM**

I was just thinking…

**DR. WESS**

Come on Sam lets get you pushing.

_Dr. Wess puts Sam's legs in stirrups and he begins pushing. Dean is in the waiting room with Lisa, Ben and Melissa. Lisa is holding Melissa in her arms._

**DEAN**

How do you think he's doing?

**LISA**

I'm sure he's fine.

_They then hear a loud painful scream come from the delivery room. Dean stands up._

**DEAN**

I should be in there.

**LISA**

Amelia is with him, I know it's hard but you just have to have faith.

_Lisa grabs his hand and gestures him to sit down. Sam is continuing to push and holding Amelia's hand._

**DR. WESS**

One more push Sam.

_Amelia whispers in Sam's ear._

**AMELIA**

Come on baby you can do this.

_Sam pushes with all of his strength._

**SAM**

Nnnggghh!

_The baby's cry fills the room. Amelia and Sam smile and start to cry. Amelia kisses Sam._

**DR. WESS**

Congratulations, it's a boy!

_Dr. Wess wraps the baby in a blue blanket and hands it over to Sam._

You did a great job Sam.

**SAM**

Thanks doc.

_Dr. Wess leaves the room. Amelia is standing over Sam's shoulder._

**AMELIA**

Look at what we did.

**SAM**

What should we name him?

**AMELIA**

Baby we all ready agreed on John.

**SAM**

Right sorry I must of forgot.

_Dean walks in with Ben and, Lisa holding Melissa, trailing behind him._

**DEAN**

Up for some visitors?

**SAM**

Yeah of course come on in. Guys I'd like to introduce you to John Winchester.

_Dean smiles at the name. Sam sees Melissa._

Is that Melissa?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

_Dean smiles at Melissa._

**SAM**

She's beautiful Dean.

**DEAN**

Takes after her Mom.

_Dean walks over to Lisa and kisses her._

I love you.

_Sam looks down at John and then up again at Amelia._

**SAM**

I love you.

_Sam kisses Amelia._

SCENE 10

_Sam and Dean end up back in the Men of Letters Bunker._

**SAM**

What happened? Why are we back?

**DEAN**

I guess we finished the Trial. On to the next one I guess.

**SAM**

So what is Gabriel just getting his kicks off of this or what?

**DEAN**

Hell if I know.

_They walk further into the Bunker and in their library there was a television set, a 6 pack and an array of snacks._

I don't get it. What does he want us to have a movie night?

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

No, he wants us to have fun.

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

Gabriel said the final Trial was called "Fun" so I guess that what we're supposed to do.

**DEAN**

That's stupid. You can't force two grown men to have fun.

_The T.V. turns on by itself and the beginning of a Chuck Norris movie begins._

No way.

**SAM**

We haven't seen this movie since we were kids.

**DEAN**

Well…I guess…while we're here we could…watch the movie. It couldn't hurt.

_Sam and Dean sit in the chairs, grab a beer and enjoy the movie. They both finished the six-pack and ate most of the snacks. During the movie they laughed and cheered but most of all had fun. The credits start rolling and they were smiling from ear to ear. The television turns off._

_GABRIEL_

What the hell?

_Gabriel shows up behind them._

**GABRIEL**

Hello boys.

_Dean and Sam are surprised. _

**DEAN**

You son of a bitch.

_Sam and Dean get up from their seats._

**GABRIEL**

So did you enjoy your Trials?

**SAM**

Short of me giving birth.

**DEAN**

And turning me into a woman, yeah.

**GABRIEL**

Good so we can agree, I did a good thing.

**DEAN**

Yeah but why? What's your end game? What do you get out of this?

**GABRIEL**

Don't you guys get it by now?

_Sam and Dean look at each other confused._

You boys are lucky you have your looks. Every time I intervene with your lives, whether you like it or not, I teach you a lesson. First it was to help Sam cope with the fact that Dean was going to hell and the second was to drill into your heads that Lucifer was going to wear Sam to the Prom. This time it's to help you understand that it gets better.

**DEAN**

"It gets better"? A fricken bullying campaign add. That's what all of this was for?

**GABRIEL**

Closing the Gates of Hell is a suicide mission for Sam.

**DEAN**

No its not.

_Dean looks at Sam who glances away from Dean._

Is it?

_Sam doesn't respond._

No. No you were the one who steered me away from that ledge and you're looking to jump off it? You promised!

**SAM**

I know! I'm sorry but you don't feel these Trials Dean. We've been spinning our wheels for a while now and I was starting to-

**DEAN**

Give up.

**SAM**

Not give up. I was getting tired.

**GABRIEL**

Yeah I know, but I also know that you can complete the Third Trial. Everything that happened in my Trials can happen to you, if you let it.

**SAM**

I can give birth and Dean can turn into a women?

**GABRIEL**

Except that. I had to have a little fun didn't I? Once you complete these Trials Sam, you'll be able to laugh again and be with Amelia and have that family. And Dean you'll be able to reunite with Lisa and Ben and have your own kid. Hope isn't lost with you two; you just have to keep fighting. I can promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

**DEAN**

So you basically wanted us to laugh, love and have fun?

**GABRIEL**

I want to remind you of what all that felt like. Think of it as motivation to complete the final Trial.

**SAM**

Wow, well I don't know what to say. Thank you Gabriel.

**GABRIEL**

Ah don't mention it. Just slam the door on those Sob's and we'll call it even. Later boys.

_Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears. Everything goes back to normal. The T.V. in the library disappears along with the snacks and the beers and Sam instantly feels the effects of the Trials. Feeling weak Sam sits down._

**DEAN**

Hey you okay?

**SAM**

Yeah, just back to normal. It was nice to have a break you know?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**SAM**

Time to get back to work.

_Sam grabs a book in front of him and starts reading._

**DEAN**

Wait before we continue this I want to make sure that your good.

**SAM**

Yeah I'm good.

**DEAN**

Right. You say that but…I want to make sure if things don't go our way and you don't get that future that you don't just go off and end things.

**SAM**

I know.

**DEAN**

Look man, I know what your going through ain't easy and it pains me to watch you go through it all but if you decide to end it all your not just leaving a crapfest of a world. You're leaving me in this crapfest of a world. I'm doing this without you.

**SAM**

You're right and you won't have to. I'm not going anywhere. I promised that I'd see this through and I'm going to do just that.

**DEAN**

Good. I'm going to make us some grub.

_Dean goes to walk to the kitchen._

**SAM**

Hey Dean.

_Dean turns around._

Thanks for not giving up on me.

_Dean smiles._

**DEAN**

Wouldn't dream of it.

_Dean continues to walk to the kitchen and Sam starts to do his research. _

THE END


End file.
